Caged
by MilayaBelikova
Summary: Rose a 16 year old girl, who goes to St.Vladmirs high school. Whom lives under the boundaries of her parents, and tries to break free, when she relizes she cant have the freedom she's always wanted she results to suicide and gains depression, and the nightmares don't help. Until she meets the love her life, or so she thought. Will she end it all, or will she survive. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hi guys I am sooooo excited, you have no idea. This is my first fanfiction and to be honest it is sooo sureall. I absoloutly LOVE to write you have no idea, I may not be good at It but I still enjoy it so much. So this fanfiction is about my life, except for somethings like actually having a boyfirend and the characters names, and someother things because writing this authors note now I have no idea what im going write in the story. So basicly its about my life struggles and may sound boring but trust me, my life is pretty intresting, hahaha. So im gonna change up the characters appearinces and personalltys to mach my story. I am SO sorry if you hate it but I want to try make this as real and close to my life as I can make it, but with a romantic twist. Heheheehe... Ok I hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy or the names, Michele read does ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the first chapter and I am so happy. I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think and don't judge my life hahahha. But please don't comment on who I am as a person and give me crap about it. I go through allot and I'm sorry to be a down buzz or really harsh, I just want to be able to write about me, without comments about me as a person getting in the way, but feel free to comment about the story! Hope you like it :).**

 **Rose's POV**

I sat there huddled with my knees against my chest, my head resting against my knees, and my arms wrapped around my legs. Not shedding a tear, not speaking, not moving. I only stared at what looked like a reflection of me, but it wasn't. They thought I was so young, that I didn't understand, but I did, I knew everything, what _he_ did, what _he said;_ and why she's sitting in-front of me, smashing, thrashing, and crying her eyes out. Huddled on the floor, knees against her chest, head banging against the wall, arms flying around the place to find something to throw, not speaking, not looking, but bleeding an ocean of tears. I sat there frozen steering in awe, not being able to cry or move, knowing what he did, replaying the video over and over again in my mind. She, my mother turns my way in the same position as me snapping her head across the hall to see me as fragile as a speck of dust, being 10 and miniature, I could be blown away by a slap of wind at any moment, so young so small realising I've seen her cry, I've seen everything. She shouts at me, or someone, anyone. Thrashing her arms everywhere, for someone to take me away, to close the door, no one listening being that no one is here its only me, she reaches forward and slams the door, splitting the top of it in half of the wooden door. Now me sitting her with one single tear rolling down my cheek.

 **Mwhahahaha, i know that was short but there is another chapter sooo hope you like it, kinda depressing i know but will get happier promise, well kinda happier.**


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know that the last chapter was short, but it was supposed to be an introductory, well not really but you kinda get the memo. So love you all and i know none of would have had time to review between the last chapter and this one cause i practically posted this straight after but hey! The more the merrier thats why i'm gonna post more tomorrow i'm just really tired right now sooo love ya all and please, please review, i guess i don't mind if you don't but if you do i guess it will make be feel better about myself, so see ya tomorrow peeps.

Rose Pov

"I wake up to find panting, hot steaming tears flowing down my face. I couldn't breath, I felt like someones punching a whole in my heart, creating an empty void that I can't seem to get rid of. So I do the only thing I know will take away the pain, me sitting in my bed huddling my legs against my chest like I did in my nightmare, accept this time I was in her. I lift my pants up as much as I can, and take my finger to my soft thighs and scratch, and scratch, and scratch, till my thighs start to show red blood that seep through the walls of my skin. Seeing this I stop., I just sit there feeling the after burning sensation of s the scratching, having easy flowing tears streaming down my face not because of the inner pain, or the memories that I'm so used to, but because of the physical pain that I feel right at this moment, but I would rather choose this than the pain I feel inside.

"I look at the time and relies its 5 am, I groan not wanting to be up this early but I know that I can't help it. As soon as the memories start to creep into my mind I shake my head, get up from bed knowing its no use sleeping, and put on some music.  
Im glad I move houses after destroying everything my mom and dad decided to move in the new house that we were building earlier than planned. Its been 6 years since the incident, 6 years from when I felt pure happiness, 6 years from when my innocents was taken from me, my childhood.

I put on lean on by Major Lazar and get into the shower, I head out blow dry my hair and put on the straightener I decided to go with black leather mini skirt that flows out from my waist to mid thigh. Long sleeved grey, white and navy marino thin sweater tucked in, puffing it out a little. Knee high black wellington hunter boots and a grey hunter socks that fold down on the boots showing a little sock which has the sign hunter on them. And straighten my hair into little waves that cascade down my back in a brown ocean. I put on mascara cherry red lipgloss, and head upstairs.

I head to the kitchen and see my mom, "hey honey, how are you"  
"good mom, hey I'm gonna head out"

"sure honey, remember to take some money, and come straight home after school, unless you want to go to a girls house then text me" she says straight to my face, with a harsh attitude to make sure I get the message.

"ok mom", I say more of a mumble. Inside my head I think I hate you, you've kept me in a cage not dating no going to boys houses, no hanging out with boys, no inviting boys, basically altogether no boys in general. All because my parents are olden day strict Turks.

I head out to my black mini cooper invertible, because I have my provisional license, I head to school. Ive tried everything, going behind my mums back she found out twice and called me a slut, a bad girl. Ive given up, if I have no freedom then I may as well not live. Ive attempted twice but I sectrely made sure that they wouldn't work. I don't want to die but I just want the satisfaction of knowing I have another choice, I'm not just stuck in time.

I reached my schools parking lot, I go to a private school one of the top schools really, because my families filthy rich. I don't mean to be so show off, to be honest I say it because I despise the fact that we are, because they've tried to drill in my head that, 'money is happiness'.

I get out of the car, lock my car, and walk into the halls. I get so nervous because I'm really shy around everyone, my friends say I'm a distinct image of an introvert, shy, hate crowds, awkward around everyone, love staying at home reading and writing. Secretly I love marital arts but no one knows that, I stopped it after 'the incident'.

Oh and here we go, its him! Dimitri Belikov, he's the hottest guy in school, the cliché quarterback, smartass, perfect body, perfect girlfriend, and smells... OMG GET OUT OF IT! I really need to stop doing that, its not that I like him trust me I don't, I have my eyes on someone else... Adrian Ivashkov. But being a Rosemarie Mazur, a freak and introvert, and having my really strict parents its not gonna happen with both of them.

OMG OMG OMG he's looking, Dimitri's looking. HES SMILING OH MY FUCKING GOD HES STARING AT ME! Play it cool, keep walking to your locker and just.. smile. He is like prince charming I swear his hairs perfect, brown long loucious, and to make it even better he has the perfect outfits! Then there she is, his girlfriend. WAIT WHY IS SHE GLEARING AT ME! What did I do, oh well. She's pretty perfect very skinny, jet black hair, blue eyes, tall but shorter than Dimitri who is like 6'7, 6'6. She's pretty much perfect cheer captain, friends with everyone, total opposite than me, she has freedom to.

And she speaks to "Dimka why are you staring at that geek", I feel sorry for her, who ever the 'geek' she's talking about. And then I relies Tasha Ozera's talking about me when I see her glaring at me again flicking me off, I just stare down and rush out of the hallway which seems to be like a really long hallway.

Rushing out I find her, Lissa. Ok Lissa Dragomire is my best friend ever, she knows EVERYTHING about me, except maybe the self-harm, suicide and dreams, ok thats not everything but no one else knows about those things except for the dream part, where my parents where the ones who witnessed it.

"LISSA COME HERE NOW" I scream when I know no ones in this hallway, thank god

"slow down girl, why are you soo... so bitchy" I just ignore her comment and start spilling about what happened.

"WHAT, NO" she screams after hearing what happened.

"slow down girl, why are you soo... so bitchy" I copy her words, mwahhaah not gonna go down without a fight./span/p

"thats mean, and who cares when you made TASHA jealous"

"I know I cant believe it myself, but why I mean she's got nothing to be worried about I only talked to Dimitri once, and that wasn't even a proper conversation" I say totally confused.

"OMG LOOK, THERES ADRAIN" Lissa whisper shout, I fix myself and slowly turn casually, which totally didn't look casual OMG OMG HES LOOKING TO WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE A PIMPLE ON MY FACE THAT I DONT KNOW ABOUT?

"oh look he's coming over" Lissa says, WHAT HES, WHAT?/span/p

"Shit lissa fix me"

"you look perfect"

"thanks" I met Adrain in production I was backstage so I worked around him allot, I can sing but I chose not to go onstage i'm to shy. He was sweet but a little cocky but I didn't mind, and besides he has a great voice, and good body, but not as nearly as good as Dimitri's but still enough to make me melt. WAIT WHY AM I COMPARING ADRIAN AND DIMITRI!

"Hey" he nods while approaching

"Hi" I shyly reply, omg I cannot breathe right now! What would my mother say, probably kill me ship me to a poor place In Turkey to teach me a lesson.

"So I was thinking since formal I was wandering if you would wanna go out with me, and maybe go out before then, to you know get to know each other" OH MY SHITTY LIFE, hahahha thats Ironic

"YES, I mean haha, yes that would be awesome" OH MY GOD WHY DID I DO THAT GOD DAMMIT.

"Awesome, ill talk to you later then"

"sure thing" feeling depressed that he's gonna leave I can't believe I'm gonna do this but here goes nothing. "Hey wait" he turns around and stares with a confused look which makes him a whole lot cutter. "you wanna hang at lunch I'm free so …." He smiles a 100 watt smile, which makes me return one back and he says "that would be great" and turns and leaves not without turning his head back with a smile still on his face. I wanted to cry from happiness right now. WAIT WHAT HAVE I DONE! OH MY FUCKING LIFE, NO, NO, NO. OMG MY MUM AND DAD ARE GOING TO FIND OUT AND SURLEY MOVE ME OMG, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO.

"Lissa squealing turns me to face her clearly happy, but as soon as she sees my face she has a confused look on her face then I settle my eyes on hers, and understanding settles in her face, knowing what my parents might do. I lean against the wall sliding down with a horror look on face mixed with shock, guilt, feeling like someones just ripped out my heart and crumbled it to pieces. Lissa joins me on the floor. And I finally turn to face her and she looks back and I finally speak "what am I going to do".

Have a GREAT night and i hope you enjoyed that like i said at the top I WILL POST MORE! and im sorry if that was kinda cliche and by the way i said this would be based around my life and the nightmare is but the rest isn't sooo yeah love ya :).


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ok Im sorry that this came out so late I've explained why in my authors note at the end of the chapter :) so its first thing in the morning because I know how annoying it is to have to wait for the next chapter so I WILL TRY make it regular. I'm am super sorry if you didn't like it, ill try better, promise. Ok so we probably wont get know anything about the dream mwahaha, but well see more fluff from Adrian, Rose and Belikov, hehehehe, and a secret of Adrain is revealed today. Love ya all.

Me: 'rings Adrian', "Hey Adrian can you please, please do the disclaimer"

Adrian: "NO, I'm to excited heheheehhehe I cant believe she said yes"

Me: "god calm down, she didn't say yes to marrying you"

Adrian: "she didn't say yes to marrying me, YET"

Me: "in your dreams, actually that's up to me so if you do the disclaimer I will give it a think over, or I might leave you unloved" mwahaha

Adrain: "NO OK, ok Ill do it, Milaya does not own Vampire academy or the characters, Michelle Read does"

Me: "thanks Adrain, but I'm still putting the possibility of you being single HAHHAHHAHA" then maybe I can take him for myself, but then again that would be creepy, or would it?

Dimitri's POV

she walked in and I couldn't help but stop and stare at her. That hair, those eyes, those lips... OK SNAP THE CRAP OUT OF IT DIMITRI. Wait why is my girlfriend glaring at her, and she's looking this way, ok breathe I'm popular she's obviously looking, and besides she likes Adrain I mean everybody knows that, OK WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING I LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND NOT SOME...

Just then Tasha Ozera gets me out of trance, and she's saying WHAT, "Dimka why are you staring at that geek", I turn to my girlfriend and was about to say something when I realize that that girl... her name was... ROSE thats right, was walking past with her head down, I turn to my girlfriend and glare knowing that I cant say anything or it will look like I like, her. So I just walk past with my friends, Eddie castile and Christian Ozera, Tasha's brother.

I don't know why but when I see her looking at him like that, its like Ive got this turning feeling in my stomachs, its like someone plunged a burning metal rod in my stomach and keeps on turning and turning, FORGOD SAKES SHES NOT EVEN MY GIRLFRIEND, and... "dude you all good" christian says.

I look to my right and realize that I've got my fists clenched and have stopped, what the hell. Ok I'm sure hot make out session with Tasha will clear all this out. Walking by I see her, rose grab his wrist and burning envy courses throughout my body, its like someones burning me alive but the only pain, which is not pain its self its... jealousy. FUCK, I start to walk to my class, great I have science with her...

Roses POV

I just sit there with my hand clutching my stomach, non existent tears flow inside of me, I stare at the air that flows invisibly. I wish I was air not to be seen and so I could suddenly vanish from life, but thats not gonna happen as much as I try. Im still sitting there with my head rested against the wall knees tucked against my chest, and my mouth open, and pain in my eyes. I wish I could scratch the daylights out of me. Realizing this I cover my thighs with skirt, thank goodness I didn't do on the lower part of my thigh because it would have shown otherwise.

Lisa in the same position beside me on the right know turns her head thats still resting against the cold tiled wall behind of her and just stares at me, probably feeling sorry for me, UGH I hate it when people throw a pity party and thats exactly what she's doing now. So I turn my head towards her face, and give her a 'don't' face.

"what?" lissa says trying to seem like she's done nothing; but I can see laughter in her eyes. So not being in the mood I just sigh and and hang my head low, resting them on my knees.

"fine, ok I know this is bad but I will help you sneak around you can just say you live with me when he wants to come over, and tell your parents that your hanging with me when your hanging with him". I look at her with a really face?

"YES I'm being serious girl we can do this", sometimes I think we have this bond like she understands everything I'm thinking, Its kinda weird, but I guess she's known me for so long. Looking up at her I think I'm really grateful to have her get me through this. So I sit up and just smile at her, hug her and she gives me a sisterly kiss on my forehead, I love her so much, and we will never let each other go.

Adrain POV

I have sweaty palms, what is wrong with me. Ok I know she has beautiful hair, plump lips, oh those lips... ok if I don't snap out of this I might just jump her right then and there. Its 24 seconds to the bell, 23, 22, 21. Calm the fuck down. Im just using her for sex nothing more or less, so get a grip.

The bell finally rang and I'm out like a lighting bolt, I head to the toilets mess up my raven black hair and wash my sweaty palms. I head out of the bathrooms and into her hallway, seeing her is what lights up my day and my face like a christmas tree, oh god I'm soo whipped, and see thats where it goes all wrong because this is supposed to be a prank even though my friends say I've got it bad, i have to think of her like all the other girls, I just used them to get laid

I lean against the locker beside hers and wait, I know I seem eager but the truth is I am, I've been dwelling over her for months, and apparently everyones been saying that she has a crush on me, I didn't believe them obviously, well not until she accepted to go out with me, and apparently she never has gone out with anyone. It actually boosts my ego and at least I don't have to get jealous, because trust me I would, from her ex's. She's here, oh crap my hands are getting sweaty and I'm so nervous but I'm not gonna let her find out. So I just lean back and play it cool.

"Hey there little bud"what is happening to me, I'm whipped. NO IM NOT GET A GRIP IM ONLY USING HER TO GET LAYED.

"Hey Adrain, and why bud"crap play it cool...

"because you are a beautiful rose that yet I have to discover"

"Adrain"she wined

"Get used to it little bud" I smirked and she returned it, That face, that silky hair I want to run my hands through... she speaks slipping me out of one of my many fantasies

"So".. she's says dragging the o not to long but enough to get the point.

"So" I say quick and sharp. "we little bud are gonna go get food from the pizza a place outside of school, and were gonna go eat it at the bronze gardens, what do you say"Grinning lazily knowing no one can resist She smiles widely and nods her head swaying casually

"great!" I grab her hand and we walk side by side to my convertible, being the principles favorite niece and her being my guardian after my parents where killed in a car crash, It has some advantages you know, like being rich. I stop the car and before she gets to open the door I'm already out of my seat opening hers,

Like the gentlemen I am "ladies first" I let her in the building first pulling off one of my signature grins.

Dimitri POV

so we decided to head out to the pizza place outside of schools, in my Mercedes and me being the son of one of the most richest business women has its advantages, Im not as rich as Ivashkov him being the niece of the principle, who happens to own many other private schools including this one, he's rich. I don't know, I feel this jealousy, a rage inside I hate the way he touches her, I know he's going to break her heart knowing him, but I refuse to care, I have a perfect life here nothings going to change. Until I break up with my bitch of a girlfriend, got I cant stand her but I cant let go of her because we are supposed to be perfect for each other, and popularity is what our relationship comes with.

We're here, I get out of my car and so does Tasha, I get into the Pizza place and its empty, huh. I take a booth with Tasha by my side, and order our food, and I she starts to kiss my neck, in public. So I try pushing her off but she wont budge, giving in I think maybe I can get my mind off her. I grab Tasha's face and start making out. Until she comes in with him...

hahahha Im sorry this is the third chapter Ill write more and post up soon and sorry for the delayed posting from the last chapter, I just got exam results back that don't count for anything but they were still pretty bad and my mums pissed sooo... anyway love ya all and see ya soon. By the way Ive already started my third chapter so don't worry love ya all.


End file.
